Wings of Life
by shirnyl d
Summary: A sequel of OVERSEASE MIRACLES. Kuon Hizuri is now back to his parent's arms. Thanks to his angel for giving him the strength to stand. Still, there are more challenges rising up in their professional lives and love life.
1. Extravagant Affairs

**Hello everybody! I have been receiving suggestions from my previous story that I should continue the next parts in a new story. So this is it! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR HELP, GUYS!**

syd linette, moon730, chocolaty, guests, .7, misao97, Danime95, juli8340, leavesfallingup, Israali Kotetsu, shielalalalala 0.0, shatto, mrs. zala, Otaku-ka-ren, darkbrides, Lineve, misao97, missshay16, Trinity1012, MiSaNaHyu, kitkatketi, KuroKanashimi, Il y a, SuperPenguin123

**And many more of you! I'm sorry that I can't find the time to reply to each of you but I am truly grateful for your supports and words of motivation from you. I hope that this new story will still be in your liking.**

**This is the sequel or the continuation of OVERSEAS MIRACLES. For those who have not read it, please do. It can make things clearer and we can avoid confusions as well. :D**

**WINGS OF LIFE**

**Chapter 1**

**Extravagant Affairs**

This is just the most outrageous get up that the President have ever done. Kotonami Kanae is not very happy at all. No wonder the guard outside insisted to let her wear a winter coat before entering the building. Lory Takarada had created a White Christmas winter themed interior for the whole month of December. Tokyo barely snows every year. What the heck had gotten into the mind of the president to even have the entire hallway showered with snow! Yeah, the typical winter wonderland.

"Kotonami-kun! I've been looking forward to see you! Hop on!" The LME president in Santa Claus costume stopped his sleigh ride of fake reindeer right in front of her.

Kanae was too dumbfounded at the additional sparkling antics of the president. Children would crowd up in front of him for a magical ride. This is just too much for her to take as she wondered how she climbed up the sleigh unconsciously as she is now sitting beside the most eccentric person she had ever met.

"Here's a gift for you, Kotonami-kun!" The president handed her a small neon pink gift with a dark pink ribbon wrapped around it. "That's your love-me assignment for the whole week. You are going to start this afternoon." He instructed as he stopped his sleigh at the entrance.

"See you later, Kotonami-kun! Hyaaaaaa! Hohohohohoh" He shouted to the whole building heading to the elevator.

"Mo! If only that girl is here, I shouldn't be loaded with love me duties!" She cursed Kyoko in her mind but deep inside, she just misses her to the point it pisses her so much of the love me number one's absence.

"Owww…" The person she bumped groaned.

"I'm really sorry. It was my fault. I should have been looking where I'm going. Are you alright?" She apologized to the person.

"No… It's okay. I was not mindful as well. Eh? Kotonami-san?" It happened that she bumped at Yashiro Yukihito.

"Oh it's you, Yashiro-san. I'm really sorry." She bowed her head as she fought the urge to not to blush in front of him or else he will notice! 'Wait, since when have I inherited that girl's habit? Mo!'

"No, it's really fine. No harm done." He smiled in assurance to her. 'He's so handsome and very kind. That was the reason why I started to like him… Mo! You're not in love with him!' Well, truthfully, she is already falling for him and his presence always appears in her dreams as if they are a couple.

"Uhm, I better head off. The president gave me an assignment that I have to accomplish today. See you around, Yashiro-san." She quickly left him wondering why she has to be in a rush.

"I hope the president is not making her do too much." He thought to himself. 'Kotonami-san is truly a beauty. A man would be lucky to have such mysteriously beautiful creature in his arms'

*phone ringing*

"Hello good morning, Shouko. Sorry if I have to leave you so early. I'm here at LME to give the invitation." He smiled so heavenly while hearing the reply of his beloved.

Back to the other side of the globe, after six years, he had mustered all the courage to return to his sanctuary. He never had expected that he would be showered with such overwhelming welcomes from his dear parents. Seeing his mother crying all over his presence made him feel happy for she still had accepted him after all his sins. And yet at the same time a little guilty for making her go through such pain during his abrupt absence. The next moments were all about catching up and an explanation from the secret couple of how they met when they were young. About them being in a relationship, they kept it silent for the mean time since Kuon's

Three hours later after expressing each other's yearnings, they found themselves having their lunch. However, Kuu is not happy with the amount of the prepared food since Kuon came out of the blue. Instead, he brought out more packs of food from their store room. No matter how long they have known Kuu, it never fails to make Julie, Kuon and Kyoko cringe at the veteran actor's habit.

"I'm not hung-"Before could Kuon protest of the large plate filled with mashed potatoes, a large serve of buttered veggies and a big piece of chicken that Kyoko served for him, he instantly received a sharp glare from her.

"Kuon, I know you have not eaten your breakfast yet. Have you forgotten the consequences of not eating breakfast, huh? And now you're trying to escape lunch?" Kyoko scolded him with her hands firmly tucked on her hips.

"Oh, Kyoko dear. It was such difficulty to feed this boy since he was a child. How shame on you, Kuon. You have gone for several years and yet you have not changed a single bit. And I wonder how you attained that big body of yours. There is still a need for you to be fed, huh? You big baby." Julie funnily acted like a shameful mother, with a hand on her forehead.

This made Kuu and Kyoko laugh hysterically at Julie's next move. She had scooped a spoon of rice and egg and pretended to feed Kuon as if he is a child.

"Stop it, mother. It's embarrassing." Kuon complained.

"What's with all the lively noise in here?" A mature female voice entered the dining room.

"Riri!" Julie ran to her sister and gave her a tight hug.

"Wow, I have never seen you so full of life, Julie. What's with you?" Mrs. Bracken asked. "Oh, hey, Kuu. I see you busy in there." She added, addressing her words to the busy Kuu near the kitchen door.

"Oh hello, Riri!" Kuu waved at her. "Eh, we need add another 10 servings of the menu! We have visitors!" He convinced himself in excitement.

"Let me help, otou-san!" Kyoko wore her apron at picked a butcher's knife and a chopping board. Before she proceeded to help Kuu, she swiftly glanced back to give Kuon a deadly glare. Kuon stiffened at her demonic state implying: 'EAT OR YOUR LIFE ENDS!' while showing the heavy knife to him.

"Kuon is back, Riri! He's here!" Julie squealed in euphoria and hugged Mrs. Bracken back in a tighter embrace.

"Huh? Kuon? You mean yours and Kuu's Kuon?" She searched the entire room and spotted the person. "Kuon? OH MY GOD! Is that really you, Kuon?" Mrs. Bracken's eyes widened in shock as if she had seen an angel fell from heaven. She ran to the young man who had just stood from his seat and engulfed him in a welcoming embrace.

"Long time no see, Aunt. Riri." Kuon smiled at his aunt.

"Yeah. Look at you! You're so heavenly dashing Kuon. Oh, wait!" She pulled away from him and took a few steps away just to peek at the living room.

"FRANCE! What's taking you so long? Come here, I want you to meet someone." She called her son demandingly in an excited manner.

"Geez, calm down, mom. Has Michael Jackson risen from the dead?" He replied sarcastically as he just kept his phone in his pocket.

Kuon's smiling face instantly turned down when he heard the voice of his long-time-no-see cousin. He sure is not very pleased to see his presence especially when Kyoko is around. On the other hand, a side of him scolded himself that he should get over it because being jealous doesn't solve anything. All he has to do is to enjoy this lunch and little family reunion. Yes, that should be it.

"Kuon, is something the matter? Don't you like the food?" Kyoko, who just took a peek to his seat while chopping the red meat got worried instead of scolding him.

"Hm? What are you talking about? I really like it very much. There's no any problem with it." He stated but his face showed a crooked smile, making Kyoko's demon lord antenna went stronger.

'What's with him? Does he not want to meet his relatives?' Kyoko wondered as she mentally shivered.

"Oh, something is much better than that, my dear. Come and see!" Mrs. Bracken urged his son.

"Yo, France. Still, remember me?" Kuon asked, forcing to portray a cool yet happy face for his cousin.

France had even thought that his eyeballs had already gone out. He coughed a little before he speaks. "D…did you just come from your grave, cousin Kuon?" He asked hesitantly, still not believing to see this person in such an ordinary day.

"Silly. Just give me a hug like old times will yah?" He rose from his seat and both young men patted each other's back. The urge of whispering to France was too tempting for Kuon. "Stay away from Kyoko. She's mine." Are the words he was dying to declare to his cousin but ended up stocked up at the tip of his tongue.

"Uncle Kuu, I want to help too." France picked up an apron.

"Okay, nephew. You do the cordon bleu." Kuu said while adding some of his ingredients for his soup.

"Hi, Kyoko. How about we go to the beach right away once we arrive there." He suggested while assembling the cheese in the chicken. Yes, the whole family had originally planned to go to one of the resorts of the Bracken Family for a couple of days of outing. It seems they were able to find a schedule together to loosen up. And Julie urged Kuon to come with all her pleadings.

"Well, I'm not sure-"

"Don't tell me you don't know how to swim?" France questioned in disbelief. "How lame." Now that clicked Kyoko's challenge mode.

"What? I know how to swim, mind you!"

" Okay! Once we get there, we'll have a contest of who's the fastest. The loser will have to follow the orders of the winner for the rest of the day of tomorrow."

"Deal! I'll show you!" Kyoko held her knife in front of him.

"Hey, you love birds please settle down. We don't want to see a murder scene in front of us, right?" Julie teasingly interrupted them. "Don't mind them, Kuon. They're still in the courting stage." Julie informed Kuon. This made France blushed a little for getting caught off guard. And his cousin Kuon is here to know about it!

"I will not allow any man near my daughter!" Kuu threatened France.

"Get over with it, Kuu. You'll just loose in the end." Julie stated as if it's a matter of fact. Her sister just giggled amusingly at her response.

"I'm really sorry, Okaa-san!" Kyoko panicked with her apology.

"Apology accepted, dear. Nothing to worry." Julie chirped. "As long as you two get along well and settle down. Okay?"

"Aunt Lily! Enough of that, please?" France protested.

'What the hell? Mom is in highly in favor for the two of them to become a couple? Since when? And she's one heck of a matchmaker! She had paired more than twenty couples and got married! And she never failed with her matchmaking strategies. What about me? Mom, I AM KYOKO's BOYFRIEND!' His mind screamed in vain. He just wanted to grab those knives and stabbed all of it to his cousin's back. 'Kuon, calm down. You're jealousy is getting in to you again.'

"Kuon, where's Wolf?" Kuon read the text message from Kyoko.

"Mom, will you let me go for a while? I have to go outside because I left my dog in the car. Can I bring him with us, please? " He begged with his puppy dog look to his mother clinging tightly on his right arm. This instantly melted Julie from her grip.

"Why certainly, Kuon. Anything from you." Julie smiled at him dreamily as she let him go.

Kyoko stared in horror at Kuon's expression. 'That face! That's only level one and okaa-san got simply bewitched by it! That's not good. Okaa-san… I hope you should learn not to tolerate that behavior of his.'

On the sideline, Kuu is watching the interaction of his wife and son. He's jealous actually. His son gets to capture his mother with just one look. 'This son of mine is dangerous.' He noted.

"Ohhh, yeah. This is going to be a loooong ride of chatters and squealing from Julie." Gloria Bracken laughed to herself as she imagined the possible events in the vehicle while traveling.

**KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx**

**Yes! The first chapter of the sequel is done! So, any opinions and suggestions from you, guys?**


	2. Sea Escapade

**WINGS OF LIFE**

**Chapter 2**

**SEA ESCAPADE**

The long beams of sunlight created a glittering lovely ripple on the sea surface. Kyoko felt so ecstatic to see such beautiful bright scene. She could smell the salty freshness from its gentle breeze and she can't wait to go there and wrap herself in her own little ocean fantasy.

"Kyoko! Good that you are here already. Let me help you choose your bikini!" Julie gleefully opened her luggage and looked thoroughly to the variety of outfits.

Just when she is about to float her mind away, her eyes got wide in horror at the styles of each bikini. She must honestly say that she only brought one luggage and it was a wonder why there is another one and Juliela Hizuri is rummaging it with all her heart.

"Here! I want you to wear this, Kyoko! You'll look perfect in this." Julie presented the bikini in excitement.

Kyoko jaws dropped in shock at what Julie had shown to her. "I have to admit it's beautiful and you know… uhm, sexy? B… but do you really think I'll look good in it, okaa-san?" She asked. Natsu Kitagawa or even Setsuka Heel won't hesitate to take that bikini and show off to the world but it's too much for Kyoko's taste.

"Nonsense! All the men out there will not take their eyes off of you once they have a glimpse." Julie responded in urgency. "Come on, do you not trust my styles anymore?" Julie sniffed sadly.

"Aiie… It's not that I don't trust you, okaa-san. Please don't cry. I will wear it for you! Promise!" Kyoko immediately to prevent Julie to shed a tear.

"Are you sure?" Julie asked as if she is fighting the tears to spill out.

"Yes! You will be in charge of my attire for the rest of this short vacation." Kyoko reassured.

"If that's the case, then go change into this! We don't want others to wait for us any longer. You don't have to go to the bathroom. Just take off all your clothes right here and we'll just cover the glass window. It's just the two of us anyway. " To Kyoko's embarrassment, Julie jumped in joy, giving the bikini to Kyoko as she helped her undress.

Somewhere in Japan, Yuu, the manager of the country's number one pop star got bewildered at the sudden alteration of his charge's behavior. It was really strange for him to see Fuwa Sho acting all so maturely for the whole week. He was actually worried of what had hit him to change. He never met his bratty side and it is really scary! Who/How in the world had tamed this spoilt brat?

Sho had been busy for the past weeks and he needed a lot of time to complete his whole new album. He placed his guitar back to its wide open hard case for a break.

"Okay, Sho. Spill Out." The manager demanded as he slammed his hand on the center table.

"Hmm?" Sho blinked at him without reacting so much.

'What the… He would probably say to me "What the hell is your problem?" something like that.' Yuu thought.

"Tell me, Sho. Who is this lady?" His manager asked.

"What lady, Yuu-san? I don't get what you are talking about." Sho answered calmly.

With that response, it made Yuu's patience a little more thinner.

"Don't play hard to get, young man. I must say it directly. . ." Yuu frankly uttered, causing the singer to lose his guard

"It's…"Sho stuttered

"I knew it." Yuu concluded, studying the little tint of blush on the singer's face. Now this amuses him.

"So, the lucky girl is Mimori-san?" Yuu asked.

"Well, Mimori-chan is a good girl, beautiful and sexy but no, she's not the one." Sho replied calmly.

'Eh? Mimori-chan? He used to call her _pochiri_ and the way he described her is really not his style. The bratty Sho would assumingly say "Pochiri has great boobs and stuffs and she is easy to please." Who is this special lady who had captured his heart?'

"Hey, Yuu-san. Will you hear this partial piece of new song? I want to hear your opinion about this." Sho asked as he picked up his guitar again and held it in its proper position.

"You know, you have been working so hard this week. Can you just lighten up a bit like you usually do?" Yuu suggested.

"No, I can handle myself. I have been having a lot of lazing around before so it's a little bit fair to busy myself. Plus, this album for this Christmas season deserves all of what I have. And, it should not something that I should attempt to laze around. So just listen to me." He said in the most honest manner he can express and proceeded in plucking a few chords of his song's intro and then he sang the first few lines

Yuu stared at Sho in disbelief. He didn't expect for his charge to sing like a broken man. Yuu can feel the crumbling pain in Sho's lonely heart and it somehow also feels that he is in his own shoes.

'The words in his lyric are just simple yet expressed in the best and truest emotions he can ever let the listener feel. The song is about heartbreak, hopelessness and… regret… He had probably just realized that he had been in love and yet lost the chance to be with this woman. It sounds like everything is too late. ' Yuu commented in his mind as he continued to listen more of the young lad's song.

'Right! I was talking to him of my past last week and something sunk deeply with all the realizations he got. No wonder he was really quiet after I relayed everything and I had shared a little advice to him. Wait a minute… Could it be… no way…'

Back to where the Hizuri and Bracken family are staying. They are staying in a resort where famous celebrities and the richest business people would love to stop by for a short or long vacation. Still, it can't be helped that there are just people who can't help but be like other people at any place. It just simply happens anywhere. The girls nearby them are staring and whispering to each other. They can't help but get drawn at the drop dead sexy and handsome men just a little away from them.

"That's France Bracken and Kuu Hizuri. Oh my… Young or older, they're just way too yummy for their own good." The group of girls giggled at their companion's words.

"And whose that other young man? Wait… Could that be Kuu's son? OMG! I have never seen him for ages!"

On the other side, the ladies came with their sheer cover ups, making a tease to the men to wonder what's behind that little thin fabric.

"You know, son. Just forget that bet with that nephew of mine. It's just stupid." Kuu suggested to Kyoko.

She was about to agree to her father but unfortunately, she saw France mouthing the words "YOU LOSE" with thumbs down.

"I will wipe that face of yours, France Bracken!" She yelled angrily at the now innocent-looking lad.

"What? Hey, anyone wanna go for a swim?" France casually suggested as he ran to the sea.

"Hey! I know that face! Come back here!" She started to run after him.

"Ooops, Kyoko. Are you forgetting something? You must get rid of this first before you go swimming." Julie ran a little towards her and removed her cover-up, revealing her triangle top blue dark blue foxy bikini.

"Thanks, Okaa-san!" Kyoko said as she speedily ran to her challenge.

"Now run along, dear. Your man is waiting for you." Julie giggled in amusement as she start noticing

"Nooo! She is supposed to say: "Okaa-san! This is embarrassing! I changed my mind and just stay here!" something like that. What have you done to her, Julie? Where is my little innocent girl?" Kuu complained.

"She's not a girl anymore, Kuu. She's a young woman and I want her to enjoy her youth." Julie explained.

"With that France?" he exclaimed in question.

"What? That's team building and it is important especially in their academics, right Kuon?"

"Waaah! Are you trying to bait her for the sea wolves out there?" Kuu gave a disappointing look.

"Chill, Kuu. France is there to protect her. He'll do anything for the woman he admires, right? Ahh… my daughter is just too beautiful." Julie added and took a sip of her coconut drink.

On the other hand, Kuon never bothered to listen to his parents anymore. He had remembered the first time he saw her in a bikini. Yet this time, it is as if it is also the first time he saw her in a bikini again. His eyes trailed from the thin string that is tied behind her sweet neck down to her precious twins which looked fuller than he had ever remembered. Yeah, it's the main attraction of all. It took him more than a few minutes of staring in want on it as he observed how it shakes a little if she moves vigorously and that teasing cleavage of her is his most favorite of all. He had even imagined running his fingers to feel its softness and how she would give in to his touch. 'Damn, Kuon. Stop, you pervert'. Telling himself like that doesn't help that much as his eyes went down how her curves that stand out the best way it can show. He sees himself wrapping his large hands around it as he caress her sides with his thumbs. She would moan at the delicious feeling he gave her while he start to thrust his hips to her until he had trapped her against the wall. She would shiver sexily at the cold sensation and squirm coyly as she slowly responded to his hips.

"Kuon, don't you like to join with them? We will follow you after I settle some things with Kuu." Julie suggested as she returned back to her 'over-protective father mode' husband.

"Geez, I have been fantasizing about Kyoko for who knows how long and they have not finished what they had argued? Really. Thanks mom for disrupting my fantasies or thanks for disturbing my inner perverted self. It's a good thing that my tent didn't build up." Kuon doesn't care anymore which of the two mental response that should be appropriate for his mood. He walked passed many women but his eyes focused at the swimming figure of his beloved. He felt like laughing at her determined expression and at the same time, he felt that he should punch his cousin for inviting Kyoko in that nonsense challenge.

"Hello Kuon" a voice of an unknown woman called beside him. He took a glance at the person.

"Hi, Kuon. It's been a while. Do you still remember me?" the woman asked with a little shyness in her gestures.

"You're…"

Meanwhile, the teenagers were almost at their finish line and they have to exert more effort to get first.

"Yahoooo! I'm the winner!" Kyoko exclaimed in victory many times.

"Alright, alright. You are the winner. Let's talk about the arrangement later. Let's enjoy the sea for a while before I become your slave." France jokingly suggested.

"Okay. Let me call the others first and get the ball." She said as she started to head to the shore.

" I'm coming with you!" France followed from behind.

When they are finally out of the water, Kyoko saw Kuon being dragged by a woman.

"Would you look at that. Lovers from the past?" France commented at where Kyoko is looking.

"What do you mean, France?" Kyoko tried to asked calmly while her brain is making some assumptions after she heard him say "Lovers from the past"

"That's Miranda Passmore, one of Aunt Lilie's former models now studying business to take over her father's wealth. Or, I should say, one of cousin Kuon's ex-girlfriends.

"Is that so." She muttered incoherently as she watched them coming near her. In truth, it should not be a surprise for her to know that Kuon had many girlfriends before. But something within her felt a knot coiled within her. Jealousy? That may be it. It's making her feel down at how good the look together. Miranda Passmore really has a body of a model.

"You're Kyoko, right? I'm so happy to have met you in person! I'm a big fan of yours!"Miranda squealed in delight.

"Really? Why, thank you." It's all she could reply as she tried to keep a good mood face.

**KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENx KYOKOxREN**

**I am very sorry for not giving any notice of my hiatus. This time, I am going to be on it again since I am still in my internship.**

**I'm so happy to find a little time to write this chappie. Also, I would like to welcome you once again for this sequel of Overseas Miracles. Thank you so much for your reviews for letting me know that its okay for you guys to have this part as another story. Your comments really mean so much to me even though I have not done any review for errors in this story ever since. Tsk.**

**I love reading such comments, assumptions, reactions and etc from you. Sometimes, I can't help but respond to it since it interestingly catches my attention. I want to explain as well if you have some questions.**

**Okay, you know the drill and I am looking forward to read a glimpse of your minds.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Until next time!**


	3. Heart Sting

**WINGS OF LIFE**

**Chapter 3**

**Heart Sting**

Her low self-esteem is getting into her. Knowing that Kuon had gone out with Miranda in the past is giving her a lot of pictures of how they had dated way back their times. She felt a few strings coiled up in her chest at how Miranda clung to Kuon so closely as if giving an impression that the two were somewhat like an item. Her body is nothing close compared to Miranda's tall height, gorgeous curves and cleavage and long gorgeous wavy blonde tresses. It's all making her more intimidated.

However, when Kyoko heard the words 'a big fan of yours' she wondered how she became one for this woman and she never had been in major projects.

"Hello, Miranda." France greeted from Kyoko's back.

"Hi, France. So it seems the rumors are true, huh." She teased him with a wink as she let go of Kuon's arm.

"And you believe in rumors?" France shot back with an eyebrow raised up, arms folded on his wet chest.

"It's not what you think!" Kyoko frantically protested, starting to forget what she had in mind deeply. Now this brought back what Miranda wanted to say from the start.

"You're just too cute and pretty as in the pictures! By the way, I'm Miranda Passmore and it's a pleasure to meet you, Kyoko." She held a hand to Kyoko for a handshake with a big smile.

"It's nice to meet you too." Kyoko gave a handshake in return. "What do you mean about the pictures?" she added.

"You know the Sierra Styles fashion. I was travelling to Japan a few months ago. While I was in the plane, I randomly picked a magazine and it happened that it's a fashion mag. Knowing Sierra Styles, it's really has famous Asian fashion and I had thought to myself that I should know something more about Asian designs. The cover page is what caught my attention the most. The theme was about the Flavors of Japan, right? I found it weird at first. Well, to cut the story short, I never thought that all pictures of those cute teenagers and young gorgeous women are just you yourself alone! From the innocent type to the happy-go-lucky personality and my most favorite of all, the "witchy-bitch" attitude, I'm so overwhelmingly impressed!" Miranda enumerated in excitement.

"Ooops, sorry about the last term but really, I can see that you are a gifted one by carrying out your perfect posture with your outfits and I am totally envious of the way you give life of what you wear. OMG! I can't explain too much how talented you are. I even saw your video from Jacob by the way. The eroticism clip…" she teased with a large grin plastered on her face as her gaze shifted to France.

'Damn, you shouldn't have mentioned about that magazine. Now this idiot is going for a search from now.' Kuon cursed his ex-girlfriend for being too open about the topic and that for sure France had already had it in mind to see it. He remembered the last time he got the magazine. It was one time when Yashiro suddenly turned into his fan-girl-mode after shooting a commercial. From that day on, he secretly ordered the magazine to have it send to his apartment. Just exactly Miranda said lately, Kyoko is just too amazing in the pictures. 'Yeah, I know. No one can beat my girl' Kuon thought with a proud grin.

"EH? How did you…" Kyoko blushed red-hot in embarrassment for someone she just met knew something about her. Their theatre arts clip is just making it worst.

"I see you youths are stuck in here. What's up?" Kuu came, holding hands with Julie. Wait, weren't they on a heated argument earlier? Kuon thought helplessly.

"Hello, Kuu, Juliela." Miranda greeted the couple.

"Oh, it's you! Hi, Miranda. It's been I while since I last saw you." Julie gave her a quick welcome hug as the young woman returned the favor.

"Right. Long time no see."Miranda replied happily.

Evening came and the whole family had finished their dinner. So, they are free to go wherever they want before they retreat to bed. Kyoko was about to emerge from another hallway 'til she saw two people at the end of the silent corridor.

"Kuon…" Miranda whispered breathlessly as she pulled him closer to her face. In response, Kuon placed his hand on her bare shoulder.

"Miranda, this is not a good place to talk." Kuon insisted.

"Then, let's go inside your room if that makes you comfortable." Miranda suggested. With that, Kuon nodded silently as he led her to his room. With just a few seconds, the room was closed.

'What's the meaning of that? Could it be that he changed his mind?' Kyoko panicked at the same time, she felt the undeniable sting on her chest. She clutched her chest as if the pain was about to explode in her body. With many disturbing assumptions in her mind, she ran hastily to her room, not minding who she passed by. France caught her arm and stopped her. He unexpectedly found her usual shimmering eyes sore in red with tears of hurt. This made him emotional and mad of what had probably happened to her.

"Kyoko, what happened? Why are you crying?" He asked in concern, still not letting go of her arm.

She forcedly whisks her arm away from him and said "Just… just leave me alone!" She suddenly gave out all the pain through her tears and it is making her weak to move any further. Unable to control her feelings, she dropped to her knees and sobbed all the hurt and insecurities from her whole being.

France was dumbfounded of this unanticipated turn of events and it took him a minute to recover back his senses. 'Dammit. Who the hell had hurt her like this?' He cursed the imaginary person, noting to his self that he will instantly gave this person a good lesson once he knew. However, this is not the time for him to think about that. He must comfort Kyoko first and he will later ask her and not force her in answering. He bent down in front of her and engulfed her into a soothing embrace.

"There, there. It's okay, Kyoko. I don't know what caused you to look hurt like this but just let out for now." He whispered softy to her ear as she continued sobbing as she clung to his shirt for her dear life." Seeing her in this vulnerable state hurt him as well. He was not used to see her in pain and how he wished that she will soon return back to her charming and fiery strong character. 'My… How I wished I could erase your pain.' He thought wishfully.

She had remembered the day Shotaro Fuwa declared how plain and boring she was. She was too affected by it to the point that she wanted to take her revenge to pull him down in the showbiz world. Until when she had encountered Ren Tsuruga, her motives changed and that she had totally let go of her curse against Sho. Ren had showed her the beauty of acting and he had changed her views about almost all aspect in life. She had been highly looking up at him as a respected sempai and she had been denying of feelings such as love for him. Admittedly, she knew that Ren is a great person and it was a huge shock for her that he had confessed his feelings to her out of all females in the whole world. He is like a Greek God and women are simply throwing themselves to him just for a second of his attention. She knew that Ren had been in many relationships and she had thought that time would come that another woman or someone from his past will suddenly appear and take him away. Though, she doesn't have the right to hold him back if he wanted to go back to Miranda Passmore. They are a perfect match and it she looks more like of Kuon's type of a woman. She, on the other hand is just an ordinary person who was lucky enough to get close to him.

Recalling what happened at the end of the hallway; the way Miranda clung lovingly to Kuon, and the way Kuon responded by gently touching her bare shoulders, it seems the meaning had came out. Now that they are inside his room, who knows what they are currently doing and it just tore her heart even more into pieces. She can't resist the pain and thus she continues to cry her heart out.

"Kyoko, will you please loosen your hold for a moment so that I can put you down?" France asked gently. That's when she realized she is in a bedroom.

"Shh… just calm down. You're in my room. You are safe with me and I will not do anything to hurt you, okay?" He said while smoothing her hair. "I will be a shoulder for you to cry on." He added.

'This guy… Even if I had refused him, he never stopped being a close friend to me when Moko is not here with me. How rude had I been to him in the beginning? Time made me realized how great a person he was. Do I deserve this kindness of his?' Kyoko thought in little guilt.

The next morning, Kyoko finds herself lying on a soft comfortable bed covered with thick sheets. But something else is holding her and it feels a little heavy. Shifting her position to the other to find out what it is, her eyes widened in horror as the events last night washed over her.

She had fallen asleep with France Bracken last night! Remembering how he had comforted her last night, she slowly relaxed herself and studied his features. No doubt that France is such a handsome guy. He has a unique personality and that's what makes him special. Thankfully, she is lucky enough to be friends with him. A few moments later, he stirred in his sleep and automatically opened his eyes. A big gorgeous smile crept on his face. Being not ready of this expression of his, Kyoko blushed in red, thinking how good-looking he looks in the morning with his hair ruffled in such a natural sexy manner.

"G… good morning, France." Kyoko greeted coyly as she quickly rose to a sitting position. And this made his smile grew bigger in delight.

"Good morning to you too, beautiful. Are you feeling okay now?" He slowly rose to reach and lightly caressed a few strands of her tresses. Inwardly, France had thought that this is like a dream come true. He never thought that waking up beside the woman of his dreams would feel so overwhelmingly pleasant. It seems like he had strongly fallen in love with her all over again. Still, he convinced his self that he is just being a good friend to her and it is not something that he should interpret it into such a deeper meaning.

"I'm fine for now. Last night was just too much for me to bear and I am sure that you want to know the story. But however, I think I'm not comfortable yet of telling you so-" Her lips was stopped by his index finger.

"Sshh… I understand. You don't have to force myself and I respect that." He replied. 'Could it be about her secret boyfriend? Yukihito Yashiro? Damn that man! If he's the reason why she's hurting then he'll surely pay for it.

"Thank you, France." She whispered and unconsciously pulled him to her embrace.

"Don't mention it, Kyoko." He returned her hug into a tighter squeeze and inhaled her scent. 'God, she smells so heavenly!' He pulled away a little from her and without thinking; he captured her lips in a deep passionate kiss.

**KYOKOxRENxKYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENxKYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENxKYOKOxRENx KYOKOxRENxKYOKOxRENx**

**Kyaaa! You don't know how happy I am right now, guys. I'm all done with my case presentations in school and I get more time to enjoy the rest of the month until the school year ends! Just need to do very minor revisions and I'm off!**

**Now… I get to update this anytime I want! By the way, I apologize for my long hiatus. **

**Anyway, I got a little rusty with this since it had been a while since I last updated. **


End file.
